Golf manufacturers have been experimenting with various materials and manufacturing methods for golf balls over the years in an attempt to improve overall performance and durability of the equipment while maintaining a desirable appearance and/or protect any indentifying indicia. However, at least with respect to golf balls, it remains difficult for manufacturers to properly attain the desired long-term appearance of conventional golf ball compositions, such as urethanes, used in golf ball components without adversely affecting ball performance. For example, conventional golf ball cover materials, i.e., balata, ionomer resins, and urethanes, suffer from abrasion and shear from repeated contact with golf clubs. Accordingly, many golf balls have at least one layer of “paint” applied to the cover material to camouflage the appearance flaws of the underlying layer.
While such a paint generally aids in camouflaging the appearance flaws of the underlying layer when exposed to the environment, the paint itself may be subject to damage over time. Furthermore, conventional paints do not typically block moisture, dust or dirt, or mold. Thus, manufacturers are typically forced to apply a translucent or transparent coating over the paint to further increase the abrasion resistance and shear from repeated contact with golf clubs and protect the overall appearance of the ball and any indicia thereon. In addition, coatings are used to improve the aesthetic quality of the equipment because of the high gloss. These coatings generally include a clear primer layer and a clear top layer. The primer layer is typically applied to promote adhesion or to smooth the surface roughness before the top coat(s) is added.
Conventional coatings are typically made from urethanes, ureas, and hybrids thereof, polyesters, and acrylics and may be classified as either water-based or non-aqueous solvent-based systems. One component systems are generally made up of minute polymeric particles (reacted or partially reacted) that are suspended or dispersed in one or more solvents. In contrast, the primary reactants in two component systems must be kept separate from one another until the actual coating need be applied to the golf equipment.
While some conventional coating systems do impart a measure of abrasion and impact resistance, a continuing need exists for improved paints or coatings capable of blocking moisture and oxygen, as well as providing enhanced abrasion resistance and adherence without negatively affecting the performance of the golf equipment. In addition, golf balls having such a paint layer would be advantageous. The present invention addresses such materials, methods of forming the materials, and portions of golf balls formed from these materials.